


Horrifyingly Put It

by multifandomlove02



Series: Enemies to Friends to Lovers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Being an Idiot, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter offers to take Stiles' virginity, Scott and Derek give the expected reaction. But, Stiles reaction is anything but expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrifyingly Put It

Stiles POV 

 

"Okay. Everyone who has died has been a virgin." Scott tells everyone. 

Lydia stares at him blankly, more interested in her nails. "And." She prompts. 

"And, Stiles is the only one of us who is virgin." Scott says, leaking one of the few secrets I have. 

"Dude!" I exclaim. 

Scott ignores me, "so, someone needs to have sex with him." 

I glare at him, "I'm fine, Scott. I can't be the only virgin in town." 

 

The whole room is silent, still even when someone breaks it. "I'll do it." I look for the voice to see that it was Peter who spoke. I'm filled with relief. "I'd make it enjoyable for the both of us. I'm sure Stiles would like my expertise in this subject." Peter winks at me, turning me slightly pink in the cheeks. 

 

Derek and Scott growl at Peter, both saying "No" at the same time. The rest of the pack staying silent. 

 

"I think you are forgetting who's decision it is. If Stiles says no that's fine. If he says yes that's fine. However, he should choose who. Once you lose your virginity you never get it back." Peter tells them. 

 

"Stiles." Derek calls my name, bringing my attention to him. "Let me do it. One time thing. In and Out. That's it." 

 

I look away from Derek in disgust. Making it sound like it's not a big deal. My first time should be with someone special, who cares. Not some asshole that wants it to be quick and leave after. 

 

"No." I whisper, shaking my head at Derek. 

"No?" Scott questions in disbelief. 

"No." I say louder. I stumble towards Peter, who pulls me behind him slightly. "It's bad enough that I'm being rushed. But, you having me sleep with an asshole. It's not like I was waiting 'til marriage but what Derek said is not how any persons first time should be. It should -" Peter cuts me off. 

"- be slow. Reassuring, nice. Not just in and out as Derek horrifyingly put it." Peter finishes for me. His thoughts following mine. 

 

"I can do nice and slow." Derek says. 

I scoff, "I don't want to sleep with someone who is always an asshole to me. I would like to not regret my first time." 

"How is Peter any better?" Scott exclaims. 

I'm filled with anger. "Didn't you smell the relief coming off of me when Peter spoke. He's nice to me. Peter is my rock and I'm his." I move in front of Peter. "Every time we have plans you ditch, leave a half hour later. You don't ask how I am. Peter checks up on me. Makes sure I'm mentally, physically, and emotionally okay, with everything that's happening!" I yell. 

 

I go to move closer to Scott when a hand grabs my wrist, dragging me back. I'm pulled into a tight hug. I struggle against Peter, fighting him. Fighting to breathe. 

 

"Breathe, Stiles. Just breathe." Peter whispers to me. 

 

My nose and lips press against the base of his neck, breathing him in. My arms wrap around his waist. His left hand tapping my heart beat against my lower back. His other in my hair. 

 

"Scott, a piece of advice. Maybe you should focus more on other people. Instead of just Isaac and Allison."


End file.
